The function of the Joslin Flow Cytometry Core is to provide Center researchers with an up-to-date facility for cell analysis and sorting by flow cytometry. This includes simple analysis of cell status parameters, but also multi-parameter, high-speed cell sorting under sterile conditions. Investigators find in the Core the technical competence to assist in experimental design and data interpretation